catsthegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Machines
Unlike the normal machines and parts, the ultimate ones are single ones. That means, that you never have two of the same in use and if you get a second one this will upgrade the existing one. Also, the chassis comes with fixed energy values and there are no energy boxes that could be added to them. In early 2019 there has been the Lotus (see below Ultimate Gadgets) introduced, which give additional energy but "consumes" one gadget slot. The logical consequence is that over time similar parts will arrive thus the player can combine e.g. two "machine guns" like the gatling gun and the hero's bow. This also implies that it becomes much more difficult to upgrade a specific item: increasing the number of items decreases the probability to get the specific one you want to upgrade. Last but not least: creating new rarity levels like "superior" with the western set or "outstanding" like the hot wheels sets and the Diamond Pig set which require more and more "points" to upgrade them. Ultimate boxes Ultimate boxes are similar to normal boxes, but they only contain ultimate parts; the first box you get will contain 8 ultimate parts and 5 tickets. From then on the boxes you get will only contain 1 part. You can obtain ultimate boxes by moving up a stage in championship, ultimate championship or in City Kings. Since there are much anye wheels than all the other parts, it will be hard to obtain a chassis, weapon or gadget. Tickets Tickets allow you to have an attempt to gain points. They are obtained in the first ultimate box, normal boxes, super boxes, and Steevy's boxes. If you are out of tickets, you can spend 50 gems to recharge all of them. You can have only up to 5 of them at the same time. Ultimate toolboxes Ultimate toolboxes can only be obtained from City Kings, Store or Special Events. They increase either a part health or a weapon attack power by a percentage and for a limited amount of time, as it follows: Although they are temporary, applying them cost you "cash" or "points" and rises according to lthe evel of the part and rarity of the toolbox. "Cash" / "Points" are earned each win in an ultimate league fight (not City Kings) and as a prize for certain finishing rank of a league round. Your current amount is shown on upper left corner. Special event ultimate toolboxes Rarity & upgrade system Each part has a rarity. That determines how many times you need this part to find in a box to upgrade this specific part. The following table lists the requirements to upgrade to the level of a row - you can collect parts as long as you like and you cannot upgrade multiple level at once. You need 2 parts and 10 points if you want to upgrade a common part to level 2 while a polished part needs only 1 part and 20 points for level 2. Rarity level 5 (outstanding) was introduced with the Twin Mill Event in November 2018. Values in the cells are expressed in |parts needed & points needed| * after upgrades An upgrade gives 20% to current value. That means, a double dozer blade has these damages (without toolboxes): * level 1: 3.500 damage * level 2: 4.200 damage * level 3: 5.040 damage * level 4: 6.048 damage * level 5: 7.257 damage * level 6: 8.708 damage * level 7: 10.449 damage * level 8: 12.538 damage * level 9: 15.045 damage Ultimate Sets Parts are separated between different sets with each set having one body, one weapon, one gadget and two wheels. Specific set parts can be obtained in a different ways: Standard sets These parts can be obtained in standard boxes, including bought ones, these are the most default parts: *Dozer set **(Double Blade, Forklift, Body, and Wheels) *Fire Engine set **(Flamethrower, Booster, Body, and Wheels) *Corsair set **(Trombone Cannon, Harpoon, Body, and Wheels) *Ice Cream Truck set **(Ice Cream Mace, Frost Sprinkler, Body, and Wheels) *Cutter set **(Rocket, Chainsaw, Repulse, Body, and Wheels) Event sets These sets can be obtained from the same boxes as standard sets, but only during the specific time events: *Christmas set (Obtainable during Christmas) **(Laser, Double Rocket, Freezing Gift, Sleigh, and Sticky Wheels) *Dragon set (Obtainable during Chinese New Year) **(Mortar, Backpedal, Body, and Wheels) *Pig set (Obtainable during Chinese New Year) **(Golden Carp, Lotus, Body, and Wheels) *Diamond Pig set (Obtainable during Chinese New Year) **(Diamond Carp, Diamond Lotus, Body, and Wheels) *Golem set **(Golem Fist, Lifestone, Body, Wheels) Special''' sets''' These specific sets can only be obtained from city kings, All-Stars, Grand Prix, or by buying them during special offers: *UFO set **(Death Ray, Energy Shield, Body, and Anti-gravity Engines) *Wild West set **(Gatling Gun, First Aid Kit, Horseshoe, Coach, and Wheels) *Lunokhod set **(Hyperboloid G-27, Mega Drill G-19, Lunokhod X, and Anti-gravity Engines) *Russian stove set **(Hearth, Bearfall, Flue, and Stove) All-Stars set These sets are only available as a prize in special All-Stars events. Sometimes their specific parts can also be bought. *Mid-Autumn set (Available during the Mid-Autumn Festival) **(Crossbow, Moonbeam, Immortality Elixir, Cloud, and Lantern) *Twin Mill™ set (Available on Hot Wheels' 50th anniversary) **(Laser, Engine, Body, and Wheels) *Bone Shaker™ set (Available on Hot Wheels' 50th anniversary) **(Skeleton Scream, Engine, Body, and Wheels) *Shark Bite™ set (Available on Hot Wheels' 50th anniversary) **(Jaws, Engine, Body, and Wheels) *Tiger Shark™ (Available on Hot Wheels' 51st anniversary) **(Engine, Body, and Wheels) *Five Alarm™ (Available on Hot Wheels' 51st anniversary) **(Engine, Body, and Wheels) Ultimate weapons Barbecue Similar to a double-rocket, but shoots with faster rate and deals more damage even on low level with cost of 10 power. Shoots hamburgers forward and hot dogs backward. It's a party. Everyone gets something! It also gives 10% to weapons. Bearfall Spawns a bear falling from above at the target, pinning it down. Bears deals 100% of the damage when falling, but can also deal damage upon bouncing if their speed is high enough. It's a part of the Russian Stove set. It's especially useful against flying machines as it can lauch them up and off the stage. Bears also collide with everything else, including other bears, stage modifiers, your machine (They can push it, but cannot damage it), and even opponents tools and weapons, bears have exactly one health point. They can take up projectiles shoot by Frost Sprinkler, activate Repulsers and Freezing Gifts, which can be used to disarm them,and can also get stunned by the Flue, although this will only stop their animation and not damage dealt by them. Player's weapons and tools don't affect the bears. Bone Shaker™ Skeleton Scream (Hot Wheels™ Series) Sends ghost skulls that deal damage when passing through opponents' cars. Skulls will bounce off the walls and face towards the opponent's car again. Like other Hot Wheels weapons, it gives 10% health to all bodies. This is part of the Bone Shaker™ set. Christmas Laser Christmas Lasers act as normal lasers. The only difference is it's appearance. This is part of the Santa's Sleigh set. Cutter Chainsaw Cutter Chainsaws are much longer than normal chainsaws. The only other drill-type weapon is the Rotating Mega-Drill G-19. This is part of the Cutter set. Cutter Rocket Cutter Rockets are like normal rockets. They fire every second, and do medium damage. This is part of the Cutter set. Death Ray The Death Ray homes at your opponent and fires energy rays that do lots of damage. It will reload, and then fire again. It has a limited range. This is part of the UFO set. This item has been upgraded to the Eye of Death. Diamond Carp A bigger and stronger version of Golden Carp. With 20 power it's the heaviest part in the game. This is part of the Diamond Pig set. Dozer Double Blade Dozer Double Blades are like normal blades, but have two blades on opposite sides instead of one, granting a more consistent output of damage. Each hit deals half of its damage stat. This is part of the Dozer set. Dragon Mortar The Dragon Mortar fires three grenades. The grenades explode after a while, whether they touch the opponent or not. The grenades also apply knock-back to the opponent if they explode close by. This is part of the Dragon set. Flamethrower The Flamethrower fires at its enemy with decent damage. It will then wait and fire again. After an attack, the opponent will still be on fire, causing little damage. Overall the damage per second is lower than what it seems, due to the pause. This is part of the Fire Truck set. Gatling Gun The Gatling Gun is like a normal minigun. It's ideal for machines with good gadgets or more than one weapon slot, but less useful than rockets and lasers in most situations. This is part of the Wild West set, even though it is not specified. This item has been upgraded to the Big Boy. Golden Carp A small part that works like a Boomerang, dealing damage when it thrown and then again when it returns, provided it passes completely the opponent's body. This is a part of the Pig set. Hearth A furnace that turns the car body into a low range weapon, burning everything around. This is part of the Russian Stove set. Hero's Bow Similar to the Gatling Gun and miniguns, the Hero's Bow shoots at an increased rate. It's a more powerful version but that comes at a price of more power. This is part of the Mid-Autumn set. This item has been upgraded to the Spike Strike. Ice Cream Mace Ice Cream Maces are like normal blades. It's appearance is like an ice cream cone. Ideal for chassis' that have more than one weapon slot. This is part of the Ice Cream Truck set. Moonbeam It is lighter version of the regular Christmas laser. It is part of the Mid-Autumn set. This item has been upgraded to the Swift Laser. Rotating Hyperboloid G-27 It is a rotatable weapon, similar to a rocket but thinner bullets. It's part of the Lunokhod set. Rotating Mega Drill G-19 It is a rotatable drill. It's part of the Lunokhod set. Santa's Double Freeze Rocket Double Freeze Rockets are like normal double rockets, but with less damage. Its rockets are blue, but they have no special effects. This is part of the Santa's Sleigh set. Shark Bite™ Jaws (Hot Wheels™ Series) Upon reaching the opponent's car, it locks permanently and continues to bite the opponent, dealing damage every second. Like other Hot Wheels weapons, it gives 10% health to all bodies. This is part of the Shark Bite™ set. Trombone Cannon The Trombone Cannon is like a normal shotgun, but with more recoil, damage, and bullets. This is part of the Corsair set. Twin Mill™ Laser (Hot Wheels™ Series) The Twin Mill™ Laser acts like a regular laser, but covers a large cone-shaped area with every shot, along with temporarily disabling opponent's ranged weapons (Rocket launchers, mortars etc.) but has no effect on melee weapons. Like other Hot Wheels weapons, it gives 10% health to all bodies. This is part of the Twin Mill™ Set. Uncle Sam A powerful premium weapon that resembles a mechanical head of Uncle Sam. It rapidly shoots singular, large bombs in a similar way to Dragon Mortar, bombs have strong throwback, explode almost immediately after the first contact (instead of timed Mortar bombs) and can easily flip even the most stable machines, it also gives 10% attack to all other weapons attached alongside it. Uncle Sam's range of throw depends on the height above the floor, if Uncle Sam touches the floor, bombs will not be launched and instantly detonate right under the gun. Ultimate gadgets Ultimate bodies Bone Shaker'™' (Hot Wheels™ Series) It is op and a somewhat odd body that looks similar to the Fire Engine and Stove. It is part of the Bone Shaker'™' set. Combine with a Bone Shaker'™' Skeleton Scream and a Bone Shaker'™' Engine to make a spooky, bloodthirsty set up for players who want to show enemies that death's grasp is not very far away as you boost into them. Cloud The cloud body is basically the ultimate version of the Diamond body. It's part of the Mid-Autumn set and is very unstable so the best weapons are the ones without the need for a single aim direction. Combine with a Hero's Bow or a Moonbeam and Immortality Elixir to majestically barrage your opponents into submission. Alternatively, Using Santa's Double Rockets or Death Ray and Corsair Harpoon work just as well. Corsair Corsair body looks like an enlarged Surfer body, it's a part of Corsair set. This is usually the most standard and reliable body, although can be easily flipped. Combine with a Corsair Harpoon and a Trombone Gun to create a strong build for players who want to grasp victory and tear enemies to ribbons. Cutter Cutter is a small and light body with Dozer body's texture, it's similar to Sneaky body and is a part of Cutter set. Combine with Cutter Chainsaw to make a powerful setup for players who want to annihilate the battlefield up close. Alternatively, combine with a Cutter Rocket and a Cutter Repulse to destroy the competition from a safe distance. Dozer Dozer body is based on a Boulder body and is a part of the Dozer set. It's medium tough and has a tendency to roll over, therefore it's recommended to equip it with Dozer Double Blade, Ice Cream Mace, or any weapon that can attack both front and rear. Combine with a Dozer Double Blade and a Dozer Forklift to keep opponents stuck in a place where you want them while attacking with fury. Dragon A unique-looking Dragon body that looks like Pyramid body at the back and Whale body at the front, it's a basic part of the Dragon set. The body is tough and stable, but can be easily flipped with a forklift, smaller bodies launched in the air (Dozer) may get stuck in a concavity on top. Combine with a Dragon Mortar and a Dragon Backpedal to create a powerful build for players who like to keep opponents at a safe distance while unleashing a barrage of bombs. Diamond Pig An upgraded version of the Pig. Has more health, 20 power and adds 10% to all attached weapons. It's part of the Diamond Pig set. Zeptolabs created this set to counter the Hot Wheels sets. Combine with the Diamond Carp and Diamond Lotus to slowly plow through your opponents but in a more glittery fashion! 0o0 Fire Engine Fire Engine body resembles a Classic body, but taller and flat on the back, and it's a basic part of the Fire Engine set. This body is very stable, but opponent can easily throw itself above it (for example in a Dozer body with booster) and attack from behind. Combine with a Flamethrower and a Fire Extinguisher Booster to make a solid set for players who want to burn opponents from the bottom. This chassis was recently updated. It became renamed into Fire Hazard and was given a new design while maintaining its original shape. Its base Health has decreased by 1000. Its energy has increased to 25. Fire Hazard has been given another gadget and weapon slot. The updated Fire Truck is only temporary until Zeptolabs hears about people's opinions about the rebalance. Ice Cream Truck A large body based on Titan body, and a basic part of Ice Cream Truck set. Combine with a Frost Sprinkler and an Ice Cream Mace to make an intimidating set for players who want to destroy their enemies when they can't attack. This chassis was recently updated. It became Glacial Menacce and was given a new design while maintaining its original shape. Its base Health has decreased by 500. Its energy has increased to 30. Ice Monster has been given 2 more gadget slots. The updated Ice Cream Truck is only temporary until Zeptolabs hears about people's opinions about the rebalance. Lantern Lantern is based on the Pyramid body. It's part of the Mid-Autumn set. It has three wheel slots, which really boosts its health. Combine with Moonbeam or Crossbow and an Immortality Elixir to create a monster for players who want to shine brightest on the stage with different tactics. Lunokhod X Special body that resembles a Boulder body, but curved on the edges and trapezoid shape at the bottom. It is part of the Sputnik set. It was first available to the winners of the C.A.T.S. world cup as well as the tires and weapons that respectively belong to it. It can be obtained from City Kings. Combine with Rotating Hyperboloid G-17 and Rotating Mega Drill G-19 to create the masterful Ultimate Machine for players who wish to wipe out enemies in a flash and create quite the reversal on the leader-board. It is highly recommended that when using these weapons you don't use Anti-Gravity Wheels since it is likely that your attacks may miss, or any wheel that is too small to move the Lunokhod X. Pig An unique looking body made out of wood with pig drawn on it's front. It's rather tough and has two weapon slots but also has the lowest amount of power alongsidea fire engine. It's part of the Pig set. Combine with the Golden Carp and Lotus to slowly plow through your opponents. Santa's Sleigh One of the toughest bodies, resembling the Whale body, it's a basic part of the Santa's Sleigh set. Combine with a Christmas Laser, Christmas Present, and Santa's Double Rockets to create a tanky setup for players who want to attack from all angles (And to have a Merry Christmas). Shark Bite'™ '(Hot Wheels™ Series) It is a large body that is described to be used to "catch and NOT release!" It is part of the Shark Bite'™ '''set. Combine with a Shark Bite'™ Jaws and a Shark Bite™ Engine to create a creature that lives up to its own name. Designed for players who want to immediately lock into the opponent and do unending damage. Stove It is a chimney looking body that doesn't need wheels to move. It is part of the Russian Stove set. Can be obtained from City Kings. Combine with Hearth, Bearfall, and Flue to make a powerful creation for players who want to absolutely CRUSH their opponents. Twin Mill™ (Hot Wheels™ Series) It is described as a streamlined body that is built to drive "under incoming fire." It is part of the Twin Mill '''™ set. Combine with a Twin Mill ™''' engine and a Twin Mill '''™ Laser to create a fast set for players who want to watch opponents cry as their projectiles miss and charge into battle. UFO UFO special body resembles a Classic body (but two-sided) but is much lower and stronger. It's a part of the UFO set. Combine with a Death Ray and an Energy Shield to create a beast for players who want to fly above the opponent and abduct destruction. It is recommended that when using this setup to use Anti-Gravity Wheels due to the fact that Death Ray can attack from all angles, and using the energy shield to dodge more attacks than you need! :D Wild West Coach Wild West Coach body resembles a Surfer body (but two-sided). It's a basic part of the Wild West set. Can be used with an anti gravity wheel, a frost sprinkler, a flue, and an ice cream mace to make a very good ultimate build. Combine with a Gatling Gun, Horseshoe, and Remedy to make a good setup for players who want to destroy enemies in a new old-fashioned way. Golem The golem body mostly resembles a titan body. It has 2 weapons slots, 2 gadget slots. It also has 35 power, making it very versatile for different builds. Ultimate wheels Gallery Adsasdsa.PNG File:Asd.PNG Asdasd.PNG Reeee.PNG Sdadas.PNG Wasd.PNG Zsada.PNG Aedadas.PNG Wefada.PNG Vjvjh.PNG Jsgfgwa.PNG Asds.PNG Category:Parts